The present invention relates to hand held controllers. Specific exemplary embodiments discussed relate to game controllers.
The description of art in this section is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is xe2x80x9cprior artxe2x80x9d with respect to this invention, unless specifically designated as such.
Various types of video game machines, video computer systems, computers and the like have been commercially developed for entertainment and education of the user. Exemplary video game machines contemplated by the invention include those manufactured by Sony Corporation under the PLAY STATION brand name, Nintendo Company, Ltd. under the NINTENDO 64 brand name, and Sega Enterprises Ltd. under the SATURN brand name. Additionally, numerous companies provide video game applications for running on personal computers.
Typically the video game machines discussed above include a controller which comprises a housing, action control means, selection control means and a controller wire. The end of the controller wire includes a connector which is engageable with a video game machine. Many of these controllers are of the type having a left section and a right section for holding, with the user""s left and right hands, respectively. Other controllers have a left handle section, a center handle section and a right handle section where the user holds two of the sections during operation of the video game.
In many video games, special sequences of button presses on the game controller (FIGS. 3-4) are used to cause characters (or other controlled game objects) to perform special actions. As an example, in the STREET FIGHTER II brand video game for the SUPER NINTENDO brand video game console (SNES), the EDMOND HONDA game character can be directed to perform a special move, known as a SUMO HEAD BUTT, by holding down the left arrow button for two seconds and then pressing the right arrow in conjunction with any punch button. Arrow and xe2x80x9cpunchxe2x80x9d buttons are defined in terms of the standard SNES controller, shown in FIGS. 3-4.
The required button press sequences, however, vary from game to game and even from character to character within the same game. For example, the RYU game character in the above-mentioned STREET FIGHTER II brand video game has a different set of special moves that are initiated by different button sequences. The special move key sequence for the RYU game character is not initiated by pressing and holding a button as in the case of the EDMOND HONDA game character, but rather by pressing a series of buttons in rapid succession. Other characters in this game, as well as other games for the SNES and other systems, all have different requirements.
U.S. patents relevant to game controllers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,120,025; 6,102,802; 6,071,194; 5,806,849; 5,531,443; and 5,759,100, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,025 discloses a grip for a controller of a video game machine or video computer system that purportedly reduces slipping of the controller, increases the user""s comfort and keeps the user""s finger tips in proper alignment during use of the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,802 discloses a game controller of the type held in two hands that includes pressure sensitive variable conductance sensors for creating analog signal outputs proportional to varying physical pressure applied to the depressible surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,194 teaches a reconfigurable video game controller for use with a video game program running on a personal computer platform. The controller may, purportedly, be reconfigured or reprogrammed directly by the user so that user-defined key codes are obtained from a local memory and transmitted to the computer while playing the video game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,849 discloses an electronic game system that includes a console that accepts a game cartridge and runs games stored therein. A wireless controller may be used for controlling actions in the game. The wireless controller includes a radio frequency transmitter for sending control signals to the console. The radio frequencies are used to operate the console when the controller is separated therefrom by large distances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,443 discloses a keypad controller for use with a video game comprising a cable connector mechanism for communication with a video game. A plurality of actuable switches is coupled to the cable mechanism and extends from the controller housing. Each directional switch is associated with a compass direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,100 discloses a game machine controller which is provided with a memory pack equipped with nonvolatile memory. The memory pack is able to store a plurality of commands designated by a predetermined button operation as command programs. Once the data is stored, it may be retrieved and executed by a simple operation of the command buttons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,100 describes a method for programming keystroke sequences which is quite distinct from the normal use of the controller when playing a game. With reference to col. 3 line 65 through col. 5 line 39, this method comprises a manual process in which each key and each space between keys is entered using an LCD prompted editing process (4:43 through 4:55). These entries are then edited to add the desired time duration of each key press and gap between keys (5:19 through 5:39). Besides requiring the user to know (to within two sixtieths of a second) what these time should be, this process is extremely laborious. Also, the exact order of the data entry steps required to program a sequence is hard to determine from the ""100 specification. With this in mind, one estimate of the length of time required to store a simple two-key sequence in which one of the keys is pressed and held for, say, one second, is going to require about 30 to 35 keystrokes to program.
U.S. patents and applications relevant to remote control technology include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,959,751; 5,515,052; 5,414,426; 5,255,313; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/418,091, filed Oct. 14, 1999, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/611,620, filed Jul. 6, 2000, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,751 discloses macro functions and technology for a remote control whereby a user may cause transmission of stored commands upon selection of a single key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,052 discloses a universal remote control with function syntheses. The remote control comprises driver circuitry for communicating code signal generation sequences, including a code generated command system, powered by a code setting signal; and memory for storing information therein.
U.S. Pat. 5,414,426 discloses a favorite key macro command and chained macro command in a remote control. The remote control comprises an entry/definition program and memory for enabling a user of a remote control to define a macro for selecting at least one favorite channel by entry of a series of keystrokes on the keyboard. The remote control includes a playback program in memory for enabling an operator to affect rapid selection of at least one favorite channel of the consumer electronic device to be controlled upon subsequent depression of the macro key.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,313 discloses a universal remote control system having a signal generator to transmit signals which will cause specific functions to occur in specific control devices.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/418,091, and 09/611,620 disclose means and methods, inter alia, for operating a remote control. Patent application ""620 discloses means and methods for interfacing, and navigating with secondary material on a removable digitally encoded medium. The ""620 application also teaches means and methods for monitoring keystroke navigation sequences and other processes related to remote control technology.
While the present invention relates to control modules generally, it will be better understood within the discussion of exemplary embodiments directed toward game controllers generally, and combat game controllers specifically.
As the invention is in part directed toward game controllers, one embodiment of the invention is directed toward a game controller that comprises one or more xe2x80x9cgame macroxe2x80x9d buttons that can be easily programmed by the user to perform this type of sequence. One possible implementation of such a controller is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
The game controller is preferably adapted to be held by a user for controlling operation of an electronic game. The controller comprises a plurality of user operable keys conveniently positioned for operation by the user while holding the controller. Programming is preferably stored in memory and is responsive to user input for controlling the electronic device. The programming preferably comprises programming for storing a key sequence and a logistic operator associated with at least one key in the key sequence.
The logistic operator may include parameters for the duration the key is operated, e.g., depressed, in interval parameters for measuring the time from when the last key was operated until the present key was operated, or measuring the time from when the present key is operated until the next key is operated. The programming also includes programming for replaying a stored key sequence and accounting for a logistic operator associated with the keys in the stored key sequence.
Generally speaking such programming may be referred to as macro programming. Macro programming has two preferred embodiments. The first preferred macro embodiment comprises initiating a programming routine to store a key sequence for subsequent operation by operating a single button. The second preferred embodiment allows for quick repeat of the last series of commands entered, e.g., a quick-macro.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a game controller comprises parental control programming for monitoring and limiting game-play time. Also, preferably included with the conventional game programming is programming associated with the universal remote control. Such universal remote control programming will allow the game controller to operate conventional electronic devices such as televisions, video recorders (video cassette recorders and digital video disks, etc.), cable components, audio components, and personal computers.
More generally, the invention is directed toward computer readable medium adapted for use in a game controller that is adapted to control an electronic game. The media preferably comprises conventional game control programming for controlling the electronic game and macro programming for playing back electronic game control commands. The computer readable medium may, in combination, or alternatively comprise conventional universal remote control programming for controlling an electronic device and/or parental control programming for monitoring and limiting game-play time.